


Many Years Ago

by Bellatron



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Pharmercy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7991866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellatron/pseuds/Bellatron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many years ago, Fareeha Amari lost her wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Many Years Ago

Oh, Fareeha couldn't wait to see Angela. She sat in her favorite chair, smiling excitedly. Angela was coming for her 37th birthday, of course.   
Fareeha sipped her tea, rocking nervously. It had been a week since they had seen each other. Angela was stuck in France, due to a medical break through that some no-name basement scientist discovered. 

Boy was she excited! 

Hana, a girl who had practically become her own, walked into the room. 

"What are you doing?" Hana asked kindly, a warm smile on her face. Hana had ceartinly taken after Angela. 

"I'm waiting for Angela of course!" Fareeha said happily, earning a pitiful look from Hana.   
"Fareeha, I'm..." Hana paused for a moment. Fareeha frowned at her. Why did she look so sad? She had never seen Hana look so sad before.   
"Let me drive you to the... Airport." Hana sounded somber, yet Fareeha could not pinpoint why. Hana always loved Angela.   
"That sounds wonderful! Thank you Hana!" Fareeha sat up, as Hana grabbed the keys.   
The car ride there was silent. Fareeha was dreaming of what she would do with Angela that night, while Hana's eyes remained glued to the road.   
But when they stopped, they reached a cemetery.  
"Why are we here, Hana?" Fareeha asked, frowning at the younger agent.   
"I... I need to show you something." As they wondered into the field, Hana stopped in front of a gravestone. Fareeha looked at it. 

Angela Zielger

But that doesn't make sense.   
"That's... That's impossible." Fareeha said simply. But when she looked at Hana, she was no longer 24. Her hair is silver and she is very wrinkly. And when Fareeha looked at her hands, they were even older.   
"You've been reliving the same day for twenty years." Hana said, a sad gaze planted on Fareeha.   
"How... How old am I?" Fareeha asked quietly. "How old are you?" 

"You're 84. I'm 71." Hana answers somberly. "Angela died 30 years ago." Hana pulls a flower out of her coat pocket and handed it to Fareeha, who placed it on her grave. 

"May she rest in peace."


End file.
